


Catharsis

by DaraDjinn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Crises de panique, Ford passe un plutôt mauvais moment, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Langage grossier, On a toujours le temps de réfléchir au sous sol, One Shot, Panic Attacks, commence avec de l'angst et de la souffrance, deux frères qui essayent de veiller l'un sur lautre, essaye de jouer avec du symbolisme et des images et autres trucs, mais ça s'améliore, mention de souvenir de torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraDjinn/pseuds/DaraDjinn
Summary: Pour Ford, descendre au sous-sol après Bizarrapocalypse n’est pas aussi facile que ça l’était auparavant, et pour plus d’une raison.Des souvenirs et des blessures, frais comme plus anciens et qui auraient mieux valut laisser derrière lui, reviennent à la surface, et pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Ford doit apprendre à vivre avec et passer outre.Et la guérison, semble-t-il, peut prendre bien des formes.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804356) by [pinesbrosfalls (fangirl0430)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl0430/pseuds/pinesbrosfalls). 



_Ford, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?_

_Bien sûr que oui, Stanley._

Les mots rebondissent en écho dans la tête de Ford, se transforment en un mantra intérieur de pensées entremêlées tandis que l’ascenseur descend lentement dans les ténèbres sous ses pieds.

_Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr que oui_

_Tu me fais confiance ?_

_Bien sûr._

Il n’est pas descendu là-bas depuis des semaines. Pas depuis… pas depuis…

_Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr que oui._

Pas depuis le jour après Bizarrapocalypse. Il était descendu pour trouver le stabilisateur de réseaux neuraux qu’il avait assemblé après que Fiddleford lui ai parlé de l’effaceur de mémoire. C’était un dispositif de sécurité, une façon de reconnecter les synapses endommagées si Fiddleford décidait de réellement fabriquer cet engin maudit et essayait de l’utiliser sur lui-même. Cela devait minimiser l’étendue des dégâts permanents.

_Tu me fais confiance ? Tu me fais confiance ? Tu me fais confiance ?_

Il avait pensé l’utiliser pour accélérer le rétablissement de Stanley, pour diminuer les effets à long terme.

_Oui. Oui. Oui. Bien sûr que oui, Stanley._

L’ascenseur grince lentement lors de la descente, la lumière au-dessus de sa tête grésille et s’allume par intermittence, allumée et éteinte, allumée et éteinte, les poulies mécaniques crissent et craquent sous le poids, le bourdonnement électrique résonne. Il lui rappelle la lampe anti-insecte que sa mère avait acheté il y a des années pour l’arrière-cour, pour que Stanley et lui puissent jouer dehors sans se faire dévorer par les moustiques.

Il se rappelle s’être assis devant cette lumière un soir et avoir regardé les insectes être attirés les uns après les autres par la lueur envoutante, seulement pour mourir un instant plus tard dans un pitoyable _pop_. Leurs corps sans vie tombaient alors dans la pelouse et se perdaient au milieu des racines.

_Fais confiance ? Fais confiance ? Fais confiance ? Tu me fais confiance ?_

Ça fait des semaines.

_Stanley Stanley Stanley _—__

Le sol tremble sous ses pieds, la cage de métal émet un ultime grondement avant de retomber dans le silence, les crissements et lamentations de la machinerie se dissipent, ne laissant plus que le bourdonnement de la lumière au-dessus de lui.

_Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr. Bien sûr._

L’air est plus lourd ici-bas, plus dense, chargé d’une odeur de terre et de métal, cette atmosphère lui prend la gorge. Des choses sans nom, une crainte familière, sont suspendues dans les airs, elles y flottent comme des particules de poussières éclairées par un rayon de soleil. Cette poussière lui tombe dans les poumons comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittés, comme si les trente années qu’il avait passé à les tousser et à se convaincre qu’il irait bien sans ça n’étaient qu’un vaste gâchis d’énergie, comme s’il avait été idiot d’avoir cru pouvoir s’en libérer.

_Fais confiance ? Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Ford ? Tu me fais confiance ?_

Cette nuit-là, après Bizarrapocalypse, il s’était juré de descendre et détruire le portail une bonne fois pour toute, de le mettre en pièce et d’éclater tous les circuits, de terminer le travail qu’il avait commencé avant de trouver la Brèche.

Et puis il était descendu pour prendre le stabilisateur neural et…

Il ne s’était pas attendu…

Il n’aurait pas dû…

_Tu me fais confiance ? Fais confiance ?_

Il ne veut pas être ici.

_Ford, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?_

Pas encore.

_Tu me fais confiance ?_

_Ford ?_

_Ford ? Ford ? Ford ? Ford ?_

« Ford ? »

Il tourne brusquement la tête et croise le regard inquiet de son frère. La panique qui s’infiltrait jusque dans ses os s’arrête, figée sur place à la vue de ce visage si similaire mais aussi si différent du sien. Tout son monde semble s’arrêter, pris au piège dans l’espace entre un instant et le suivant, semblant se demander s’il voulait continuer ou bien imploser sur lui-même. Il laisse l’univers décider, obnubilé par le reflet qui se tient devant lui.

« Ça va ? » demande Stan dans le silence. Les mots fendent l’air, prennent tous l’espace et semblent se glisser sous sa peau, tranchant au travers la peur et la douleur qui menaçaient de l’étrangler, le laissant avec le sentiment d’être à découvert, vulnérable, mais d’une façon, plus en sécurité qu’il ne l’était un instant plus tôt.

Stan est là avec lui.

Stan est là.

Il n’est plus seul.

Il n’est plus…

_Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr._

Le mantra dans sa tête se dissipe comme de la fumée, envolé en même temps qu’une expiration restée prisonnière de ses poumons pendant presque l’intégralité du trajet jusqu’en bas.

« Je vais bien, Stanley. »

Il sent toujours la poussière qui lui imprègne la gorge.

L’univers continue d’avancer.

Il lui faut un moment pour le rattraper.

« Bien, » Ford tousse dans sa main et corrige sa trajectoire dans sa tête tandis que les portes de l’ascenseur se ferment avec un grincement métallique désagréable à l’oreille. Il s’avance dans la pénombre sur le sol de terre battue du sous-sol, et il est immédiatement déconcerté par le silence, l’absence du chuintement des ventilateurs de refroidissement des servers et le ronronnement des vieux lecteurs de bande magnétiques. Toute la machinerie de la salle de contrôle est silencieuse, éteinte pour de bon, rien de plus qu’un tas de reliques qu’il avait prévu d’effacer et de détruire avant— Il se retourne pour faire face à Stanley qui sort de l’ascenseur et appuie sur l’interrupteur de la lumière que Ford n’avait même pas allumé, faisant ainsi fuir la lumière vers les coins de la pièce sous l’éclat terne des ampoules fluorescentes. « Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

« Je, euh… voulais un coup de main avec quelque chose, si tu te sens d’attaque, » dit Stan qui appuie gentiment sur l’épaule de Ford en passant. La sensation rémanente des doigts de son frère est comme une marque sur sa peau, ses terminaisons nerveuses sensibles.

« Quelque chose ici ? » demande Ford en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu l’inquiétude évidente dans la voix de Stan. Il ne se tourne pas là où Stan se tient, sans doute face au panneau de commande principal. Au lieu de quoi, il se déplace vers le coté de la pièce, survolant le traqueur génétique et le reste des contrôles de verrous dimensionnels démontés que Stan avait réassemblé et reconstruit pour le ramener chez lui depuis le multivers. Bien entendu, il les avait déjà étudiés sous toutes les coutures quand il était rentré pour la première fois dans cette dimension, son dégout initial à voir le travail de toute sa vie ainsi mutilé (peu importe à quel point leur conception avait été mauvaise) s’était éventuellement dissipé en même temps que les quarante années de ressentiment dont il était originaire. Son étude du travail réalisé s’était transformée en considération objective, et plus tard en reconnaissance ouverte pour tout ce que son frère avait accompli.

Maintenant, il les examine sans relâche, il appuie sur des interrupteurs inactifs et laisse des séries de six empreintes parallèles dans la poussière et la terre déposée sur le panneau de commande. Il refuse de regarder dans la direction de Stan, même lorsqu’il entend l’autre homme activer quelques interrupteurs de son coté de la pièce.

Son épaule fourmille encore du contact de la main à cinq doigts.

« Ouais, bah je me suis dit, » continue Stan alors que des boutons et des interrupteurs cliquètent sous ses mains, « puisqu’on va lever les voiles dans quelques semaines, on devrait probablement s’assurer que plus rien de tout ça ne fonctionne avant de partir, tu vois ? » Ford ne le regarde pas, il n’a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Stan fait à moitié attention à ce qu’il a devant lui, qu’il est probablement tourné juste assez pour garder un œil soucieux dans sa direction. Ford est reconnaissant mais il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. « Pour protéger l’univers et tout ce bazar ? »

« Tout ce bazar, » Ford s’amuse. Il regarde ses mains posées à plat sur le panneau métallique, ses paumes sont couvertes de poussière alors qu’il laisse le froid s’infiltrer à travers sa peau. Il inspire et sent la terre dans le fond de sa gorge. « Stanley, il n’y a que toi qui pourrait faire sonner la préservation de notre dimension entière comme juste une autre— »

Une puissante lumière blanche emplit la pièce et les derniers mots de Ford meurent sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se retourne instinctivement pour regarder et le regrette. Des souvenirs émergent, s’extirpent des chaines avec lesquels il les avait enfermés, certain il y a des années, d’autres il y a des mois, ils lui reviennent tous d’un seul coup tandis qu’il entend son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Il est de retour dans cette pièce, la peur et l’adrénaline coulent dans ses veines alors qu’il tire Fiddleford au bout d’une corde. Son corps tremble alors qu’il est recroquevillé dans un coin, couvert de sang et de bleus qu’il ne se remémore pas s’être fait en premier lieu. Ses propres cris et plaintes résonnent en écho contre les murs et étouffent le mugissement des machines alors qu’il est tiré en arrière dans les airs et avalé par une blancheur aveuglante. Ensuite, il y a d’autres choses aussi. Allongé seul dans une grotte, son sang coule le long de ses doigts, et il hurle alors qu’il presse du métal porté à blanc pour l’arrêter, l’odeur de la chair brulée lui remplit les narines et le fait suffoquer. Des fers le maintiennent en place alors que des doses léthales de courant électrique lui traversent le corps, tous ses muscles convulsent et vibrent d’une douleur insoutenable alors que sa peau cloque et brule. De la lumière l’ébloui lorsqu’une créature invisible gronde des demandes et des accusations, puis lui brise un doigt au hasard avec un craquement pitoyable à chaque fois qu’il estime ses réponses insatisfaisantes, puis la souffrance de remettre en place chacun des sept doigts après qu’il se soit échappé des heures plus tard. Se réveiller avec un couteau sous la gorge et ces reconnaissables yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues qui le fixent, les lèvres de la créature se retroussent en un sourire féroce et contre nature alors qu’elle le regarde, _IL Y AVAIT LONGTEMPS, SIX-DOIGTS_. Dans la salle de bain du premier étage, il fixe ses propres mains couvertes de sang et tente désespérément de se souvenir s’il s’agit du _sien_. Ses poumons se remplissent d’eau alors qu’il est tiré vers le fond d’un océan, que le dernier cercle de lumière au-dessus de lui disparait dans la noirceur d’encre et que sa poitrine brule comme de l’acide.

Il y en a trop.

C’est trop.

C’est tous les souvenirs de peur et de confusion et de douleur réuni en un seul moment, un instant, un flash de lumière aveuglante.

 _Il a été détruit. Il était en pièces. Comment peut-il possiblement être_ —

Ça fait des semaines.

 _Il est toujours là. Il est toujours là. Il est toujours_ —

Il était descendu pour le stabilisateur de réseaux neuraux après Bizarrapocalypse.

Il avait réduit le portail en morceaux des semaines auparavant.

Mais d’une façon il est…

Ford se retourne vers le panneau devant lui et ferme hermétiquement les paupières, comme s’il pouvait ainsi faire disparaitre le monument érigé à ses erreurs de ce plan de l’existence, comme si il pouvait ainsi ralentir les battements de son cœur et calmer le flux de son sang qu’il sent battre contre ses tempes et lui permettre d’enfin ravaler la poussière et la crasse qui lui a pris la gorge à l’instant où il est sorti de cet ascenseur. Son esprit lui hurle de s’enfuir en courant, de s’éloigner aussi vite que possible parce que cette _chose_ est _mauvaise_ , dangereuse, et qu’elle lui a déjà volé tant d’années de sa vie, quelle a déjà été démolie et mise en pièces mais pourtant elle est de retour, et peu importe à quel point cette petite part de lui essaye de raisonner que _bien sûr_ qu’il est réparé, Fiddleford a dû le réparer pour combatte Bill, _bien sûr_ qu’il n’est pas en trois morceaux comme il l’avait laissé, cette petite part de lui se noie sous les souvenirs et les cris qui résonnent dans sa tête et la peur écrasante que ça ne sera jamais terminé, que Bill attend toujours, que c’était pour rien et que ça va encore se terminer dans le chaos et les flammes—

_Ford…_

Ses pieds sont fermement enracinés au sol, comme si les bouleaux de la forêt s’étaient enfin décidés à traverser la terre pour s’enrouler autour de ses jambes, les yeux dans leur écorce fixés sur lui et résonne un rire bien trop familier et sadique alors que tout en lui hurle pour une issue de secours, pour trouver une façon de s’enfuir et de ne jamais regarder derrière lui, de prétendre que tous ses démons sont vraiment dans le passé là où il les a laissés. Mais son corps reste immobile, refuse de répondre et sa poitrine est comprimée alors qu’il cherche son souffle sans le trouver et son cœur tambourine contre ses cotes, les arbres grimpent autour de lui, lui coupant l’air, des yeux jaunes perçant vers son crâne depuis toutes les directions—

_Ford, mon vieux, il faut que tu m’écoutes._

Il aurait dû savoir qu’il ne fallait pas descendre ici. Il aurait dû savoir il aurait dû savoir il aurait dû savoir il aurait dû savoir il auraitdûsavoirilauraitdûsavoirnefaisconfianceàpersonnenefaisconfianceà—

_Ford !_

Son support ploie sous des doigts avec un bruit métallique, c’est comme si quelque chose se rallumait en lui et le monde entier retrouvait sa précision, ses paupières s’ouvrent en un instant.

La première chose qu’il remarque est la façon dont la lumière vive se reflète en arc autour du métal concave sous ses doigts, formant un léger halo autour de chacune de ses mains qui se dissipe dans les ténèbres environnantes.

La deuxième chose qu’il remarque est que sa poitrine est douloureuse, son cœur tambourine contre ses cotes.

Il prend une profonde inspiration saccadée et lève lentement ses mains, le panneau d’aluminium reprend sa forme, ses doigts tremblants sont glacés jusqu’à l’os et il les ramène contre lui, l’expiration est tout aussi saccadée.

 _Les arbres ne peuvent pas voir ici,_ pense-t-il, en forçant une nouvelle bouffée d’air dans ses poumons brulant. _Il ne peut pas voir._

Le bruit de pas grattant contre le sol de terre battue résonne derrière lui et il a instantanément la chair de poule, son corps se crispe avant même qu’il n’ai le temps de réfléchir.

« Ford ? T’es avec moi mon vieux ? »

La voix est rauque, prudente, familière d’une façon qui écoule toute la tension hors de ses muscles comme de l’eau filant par le siphon d’une baignoire, le laissant tout à fait vidé et creux, mais son esprit bourdonne encore. Il ne se détourne pas du panneau.

_C’est vrai. Stan est là. Stan est en bas aussi. C’est vrai._

_Stan est là et il va bien. Il va bien cette fois ci. C’est bien. C’est un progrès._

_Bill n’est plus là. Bill est parti et Stan va bien. C’est bien. Bien. Bien._

Il laisse cette pensée parcourir son esprit dans une vaine tentative de recouvrir les échos du rire qui résonne encore dans sa tête.

Ça ne marche pas vraiment.

« Ça va ? »

Ses mains se crispent, il ouvre la bouche dans l’espoir que quelque chose en sorte, quelque chose de rassurant. Mais tous les mots qu’ils pourraient avoir restent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge et s’éteignent jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que rien n’aurait pu arranger la situation. Ses lèvres se closent à nouveau.

Bill continue de rire.

« Ford ? »

_Tu as confiance en moi ?_

La vive lumière de la salle du portail est toujours aussi aveuglante à la périphérie de sa vision, des ténèbres toutes relatives baignent l’autre côté.

_Bien sûr que oui, Stanley._

Il tourne les talons et marche calmement jusqu’à l’ascenseur, monte dans la cage de métal et laisse la porte gronder en se fermant dans son dos, incapable de soutenir le regard de son jumeau à travers la grille alors qu’il appuie sur le bouton et monte sans un mot.

* * *

Lors de son second jour à démanteler le portail de lui-même, Stan a l’impression d’avoir trente ans à nouveau, assis dans la salle de commande du sous-sol, entouré par tout un assortiment d’outils, de composants et de fils électriques. C’est comme si en étant ici-bas, assis au poste de travail dans la même chaise roulante usée et avec les machines de son frère déballées devant lui, il était soudain renvoyé environ trente ans en arrière, à l’époque où ses os ne lui faisaient pas mal et où ses cheveux n’étaient pas gris. C’est une sensation étrange qu’il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’examiner alors que son tournevis défait méthodiquement les vis du disque dur devant lui.

Cette pensée n’apporte pas un doux sentiment de nostalgie ni un désir de jeunesse comme ce serait le cas pour d’autres. Non, pour lui, cette pensée remorque des sentiments de désespoir et d’affliction, d’aller au-delà de la peur d’endommager définitivement les éléments derrières les panneaux métalliques pour enfin fouiller dans les composants électroniques, de remplacer des circuits brulés et des cartes-mères cassées comme s’il comprenait comment ces trucs là fonctionnaient. Il se souvient avoir pensé que ça ne faisait que quelques années, que Ford pouvait très bien être encore en vie après tout ce temps, qu’il y avait toujours une chance, si seulement il pouvait faire marcher ce maudit engin ou trouver les autres journaux. Il se souvient d’avoir accidentellement fait griller un des plus petit disque-durs et s’être en conséquence laissé emporter dans une crise de panique d’une heure, convaincu qu’il venait juste de tuer son frère. Il se souvient des longues nuits blanches et des journées encore plus longues passés à attendre que le soleil se couche pour qu’il puisse retourner au travail. Il se souvient de trente années de peurs, d’anxiété et de doutes, tous orbitant autour de la structure triangulaire dans la pièce voisine.

Les souvenirs sont pénibles et impitoyables, et bien qu’il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde (il en est plus convaincu maintenant qu’il ne l’a jamais été), ils lui brûlent le fond de l’esprit dans des moments comme celui-là, quand ses mains se mettent à bouger machinalement et que les seuls bruits autour de lui sont sa propre respiration et les discrets cliquetis et crissements métallique du tournevis sur la pièce qu’il tient à ce moment.

Il avait presque oublié à quel point c’était silencieux ici-bas lorsque les machines sont éteintes et immobiles. Après toutes ces années, il s’était habitué à l’incessant ronronnement et vrombissement, les sons composaient un bruit blanc confortable, une toile de fond tandis qu’il travaillait jour et nuit, une unique constante dans tout le désordre. Désormais, avec ce silence qui remplit toute la pièce et le sol terreux qui étouffe tous les petits bruits émis par lui ou son tournevis, il ne peut se débarrasser de ce sentiment de malaise qui semble s’installer autour de lui. Ce sentiment qui s’infiltre dans toutes les ombres, toutes les failles, qui fait se hérisser les poils sur sa nuque, et ses oreilles sifflent à essayer de s’en défaire. L’air est chargé d’électricité, comme la tension dans une fenêtre brisée à un souffle de tomber en morceaux, les murs le surveillent, le monde retient son souffle à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Le silence est brisé lorsqu’il ramasse un marteau et commence à frapper le boitier du disque dur. Les coups sur la boite métallique résonnent dans la pièce, font grésiller sa prothèse auditive et agressent ses oreilles d’une façon qui est presque un soulagement comparé au silence.

Il se demande si ça serait difficile de voler une petite radio de poche la prochaine fois qu’il irait au magasin, et se demande combien de gens dans cette ville essayeraient réellement de l’arrêter après tout ce qui s’est passé. On peut dire que c’est un des avantages d’être le héros de la ville.

Il ouvre le boitier et en extirpe le disque métallique avant de laisser tomber l’étui désormais inutile dans la poubelle voisine. La partie importante, celle avec un petit fragment d’information nécessaire au fonctionnement du portail, c’est ce bout de métal, ce disque magnétique entre ses mains, pas plus gros qu’un CD classique.

Il le dépose sur la table, reprends le marteau et y imprime plusieurs entailles profondes, allant jusqu’à retourner l’outil utiliser la panne pour rayer le métal brillant. Il s’arrête seulement lorsque son reflet à la surface du disque devient tout à fait indiscernable, des taches de couleurs et de traits distordus se reflètent sur la surface argentée couverte de rayures. Enfin, dépose-t-il le disque dans une boite avec les autres, en sécurité jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse les enterrer plus tard.

_Mieux vaut être prudent…_

Il attrape le prochain disque dur sur la pile et recommence tout le processus.

Il sait que démanteler les servers sera une tout autre épreuve.

Sans parler du béhémoth dans la pièce voisine.

Il va travailler dessus pendant des _semaines_ et il sait qu’il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire à ce sujet d’autre que de bruler toute la maison (et il n’est pas certain que Soos le lui pardonnerait).

Il n’avait pas voulu faire ça tout seul.

Il avait été plus que reconnaissant lorsque Ford avait accepté de descendre au sous-sol avec lui. Il savait qu’il était dérangé par le portail parfaitement restauré situé sous leurs pieds, alors s’en débarrasser pour de bon semblait être la meilleure solution.

Mais pour Ford, c’était bien plus qu’un souvenir amer, et Stan se dit qu’il aurait dû s’en rendre compte plus tôt.

C’est seulement lorsqu’ils étaient à mi-chemin dans l’ascenseur, alors que son frère était tendu comme un arc et tout à fait perdu dans ses pensées, que Stan avait réalisé que l’amener en bas était probablement une erreur.

Et puis il avait allumé les lumières de la salle du portail et Stan n’avait pu que regarder alors que toute trace de la stabilité réunies par Ford était partie en fumée.

Chaque cellule de son corps lui avait hurlé de courir de l’autre côté de la pièce et de serrer son frère dans ses bras le temps que passe la tempête, ou au moins de lui signifier qu’il n’était pas tout seul.

La première fois que Ford avait paniqué, c’est précisément ce que Stan avait fait.

C’était arrivé la semaine après que les enfants soient rentrés chez eux. Comme à leur habitude, lui et Ford restaient debout jusque tard dans la nuit à essayer de rassembler les fragments de sa mémoire, combler les trous et les brèches du mieux qu’ils pouvaient, ou simplement rattraper le temps perdu. Ford avait dit qu’il descendait au sous-sol pour récupérer quelque chose, un engin fabriqué il y a des années lorsque McGucket avait conçu l’effaceur de mémoire, un possible moyen d’inverser les effets et réparer son cerveau ou un truc du genre, un moyen de minimiser ses défaillances de mémoires qui arrivaient occasionnellement.

Ford s’était absenté depuis dix minutes avant que Stan ne se décide à le chercher pour s’assurer que rien ne lui était arrivé. Le Shack avait bien souffert du chaos de la semaine précédente et n’avait pas été réparé par l’onde de magie qui avait arrangé toute la ville en quelques secondes dont Ford lui avait parlé. Il avait mentionné une barrière à bizarrerie autour de la maison qui en était probablement la raison et qui avait par la même occasion probablement sauvé de nombreuses vies. Stan n’aurait pas été surpris de constater que l’ascenseur soit en aussi mauvais état que tout le reste et que son génie de frère se soit retrouvé coincé à l’intérieur.

Il était entré dans le magasin de souvenirs baigné par la sinistre lumière lunaire où il avait trouvé son frère appuyé contre le distributeur, les mains plaquées sur la vitre, les bras raides comme s’il essayait de le maintenir fermé, comme s’il essayait d’empêcher quelque chose d’en sortir. Tremblant comme une feuille, il avait le souffle court d’un homme qui serait resté coincé sous l’eau, comme si la pièce s’était vidée de son air.

Stan avait été à ses côtés en un instant, levant une main pour la poser délicatement sur son épaule dans l’intention de le rassurer.

L’instant d’après, il était tombé sur le dos, une botte appuyée sur son torse et le canon d’un pistolet pointé sur son visage.

Stan se souvient de l’expression sur le visage de son frère à cet instant précis, cet air interdit, comme s’il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ils s’étaient regardés pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, un écart glacial s’étendait entre eux sous l’expression neutre de son frère.

C’était comme regarder une personne complètement différente.

Son doigt avait été sur la détente.

Puis le moment était passé.

Stan ne lui en tient pas rigueur, il ne pourrait jamais le blâmer de réagir ainsi après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Ford avait déjà partagé certaines de ses aventures à travers le multivers, lui avait raconté des histoires à coté desquelles les livres de science-fiction qu’ils lisaient dans leur enfance faisaient pale figure. Cependant, Stan sait bien qu’il y en a d’autres que Ford ne lui raconte pas, certaines histoires qu’il refuse d’aborder, auxquelles il ne veut pas penser. Il connait bien ce sentiment qu’il voit briller parfois dans les yeux de Ford lorsqu’il pense que personne ne peut le voir, ce regard distant, cette douleur profondément ancrée et l’angoisse qui rode derrière, menaçant d’éclater si certains souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il le connait bien parce qu’il le voit parfois dans le miroir, quand les quarante années de souvenirs et de tourmente pèsent trop lourd, comme si tout ça n’était pas vraiment terminé et que tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé si dur allait tomber en morceaux autour de lui, comme si la réalité allait reprendre les commandes et mettre fin à ce fragment de bonheur qu’il a enfin réussi à trouver.

Ils ont chacun leurs traumatismes.

Inutile de prétendre que ce n’est pas le cas.

Ford était resté distant pendant des jours après cet accident.

Stan avait fait attention à porter un t-shirt à la maison pour cacher les ecchymoses bleues et violacées sur son torse et toute la longueur de son dos. Il avait appris à garder ses distances lors des crises, à souffler doucement des mots réconfortant à quelques mètres d’écart, au moins jusqu’à ce que le regard de Ford s’éclaire à nouveau d’une étincelle, signe qu’il le reconnaissait.

Ils allaient de l’avant, ensemble.

Puis il l’avait fait descendre ici.

Il n’a pas vu Ford depuis le matin de la veille.

L’ascenseur s’anime dans son dos, les vieilles poulies et les moteurs grincent et s’éveillent, remplissent la pièce de leur ronronnement. Le soudain bruit tire brusquement Stan de ses pensées et lui fait lâcher le tournevis, le maudit outil rebondit sur l’établi, tombe sur le sol et roule sous la table.

« Merde. »

Il descend de sa chaise et s’accroupit sur le sol, s’attirant une plainte de son dos dans la manœuvre, tandis qu’il tâtonne dans les ombres sous le bureau en espérant retrouver le tournevis avant qu’il ne roule là où il ne le retrouvera jamais. Il avait toujours eu un mal fou à garder un œil sur ce fichu tournevis rouge et il serait maudit plutôt que de le perdre ici.

Le fil de ses pensées s’effiloche et s’emmêle sous la force de sa curiosité pour l’identité de la personne dans l’ascenseur.

_Soos refuse de descendre. Plus depuis ce qu’il s’est passé cet été avec le portail._

_Melody est chez elle aujourd’hui._

_Les enfants sont encore chez eux à Piedmont._

_McGucket ne descendrait jamais de son propre gré, même s’il décidait de leur rendre visite au Shack._

Ses mains lui semblent sales, il a de la terre sur les paumes et encore plus qui se glisse entre ses doigts alors qu’il cherche le sol sans grand enthousiasme.

_Personne d’autre ne devrait connaitre cet endroit._

_Sauf…_

L’ascenseur gronde en s’arrêtant derrière lui à l’instant où ses doigts se referment sur le manche du tournevis, le silence reprend alors ses droits et s’étend comme un brouillard.

 _Sauf… Est-ce que Ford_ —

Les portes grincent, le crissement du métal sur le métal résonne alors qu’elles s’ouvrent.

L’espace d’un instant, pour une courte pause, Stan n’ose pas respirer et encore moins se redresser pour soulager son dos douloureux.

Puis, des bruits de pas déterminés claquent dans l’air, un brin trop rapides pour être à l’aise, la terre battue ne pouvant pas absorber la totalité des chocs de ses talons sur le sol tandis que Ford (ce doit être Ford) rentre dans la pièce.

Une part de Stan ne veut pas qu’il bouge et a peur que le moindre tressaillement s’avère catastrophique pour ce qui est en train de se passer, quelle que soit la raison qui a poussé son frère à descendre ici. Si Ford a enfin trouvé la force, enfin trouvé une raison de descendre dans la pièce qui lui a volé les trente dernières années de sa vie, alors la dernière chose que veut Stan c’est de ruiner cet instant. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça. (Pas encore.)

Une autre partie de lui, cette petite part curieuse qu’il a toujours essayé d’étouffer car à l’époque elle lui attirait constamment des ennuis, le pousse à tourner la tête. Si c’est Ford, il a _besoin_ de le voir, juste pour s’assurer qu’il va bien.

Et si ce n’est pas Ford…

Les bruits de pas sont presque sur lui, chaque choc atténué parvient tout de même à faire de l’écho contre le métal autour de lui.

Lentement, précautionneusement, Stan tourne la tête pour regarder la silhouette qui s’approche.

Ford se tient droit comme un i, ses pas sont déterminés, son regard dur et ses lèvres pincés en une ligne sévère. Ses cheveux sont pires qu’en désordre, ébouriffés comme s’il y avait mainte fois passé ses doigts, ses lunettes sont légèrement de travers, le col de son manteau et en partie relevé et froissé, les cernes sous ses yeux sont si sombres qu’ils ressemblent à des bleus. Tout en lui semble être légèrement bancal, comme s’il arrivait à peine à ne pas craquer depuis la dernière fois qu’il a vu Stan il y a deux jours…

_Il ressemble à m’man après sa dixième tasse de café._

Stan ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour demander.

Ford le dépasse, sans même lui accorder un regard, ses yeux sont résolument fixés droit devant lui. La porte de la salle du portail s’ouvre comme si elle évitait de se trouver sur son chemin, et il entre dans la pièce avec une telle détermination que Stan doit y regarder à deux fois.

_Quelque chose est… différent._

Stan se relève et regarde à travers la vitre craquelée, grâce à une portion de fascination morbide et une part de fierté sincère, il n’ose pas intervenir.

Ford récupère la masse posée contre un mur que Stan a ramené ce matin en descendant, il la soulève sur son épaule tout en avançant vers l’imposant triangle inversé dans le fond de la pièce.

Les yeux de Stan s’écarquillent légèrement.

Ford s’arrête devant la gigantesque machine, il tord le cou pour la regarder, les lumières froides de la pièce tracent les contours de la structure métallique et se reflètent sur ses lunettes cassées, ses jointures blanchissent sur le manche de la masse.

Il s’avance, lève la massue en arrière, et en un geste fluide et résolu, il frappe.

* * *

 

L’impact envoie une onde de choc qui remonte le long de ses bras, jusque dans son crâne et lui fait grincer des dents à la même fréquence que le claquement du métal sur le métal qui résonne dans la caverne. Il en a la tête qui vibre, ses oreilles sonnent d’un sifflement aigu en réponse au bruit du choc qui s’estompe et perdure même après que le son se soit dissipé, effaçant toute preuve de ce qu’il vient de faire.

Sauf que désormais, il y a un creux dans la structure métallique, un large cercle qui barre la base du pied de la machine.

Il contemple cette marque pendant une longue seconde, il a besoin de confirmer qu’elle existe, de se prouver qu’il vient de le faire.

La masse se lève une nouvelle fois derrière lui, ses yeux sont fixés sur la marque, les reflets des lumières au-dessus de lui tracent des courbes tout autour, à la manière d’une cible.

Il frappe à nouveau.

Cette fois, il est prêt, les muscles tendus en perspective du choc et du recul qu’il reçoit en retour qui lui traverse le corps comme un courant électrique, le bruit claque à ses oreilles et rebondit autour de sa tête.

Les souvenirs sont une chose compliquée, Ford l’a bien réalisé.

Ils peuvent vous aider au travers des pires épreuves, vous donner une raison de sourire dans les jours les plus sombres, vous ramener à une époque avant que le monde ne s’effondre et se rassemble, une pièce dentelée après l’autre. Ils peuvent être une certaine odeur, comme une douce effluve dans l’air d’une dimension sans nom qui lui rappelle l’huile de friture que sa mère utilisait pour faire des galettes de pomme de terre. Ils peuvent être une pensée, comme une réaction viscérale à une quantité excessive de beaux discours et d’éloges enthousiastes, une méfiance profondément enracinée qui lui souffle que la situation est louche un instant avant que quelqu’un ne le trahisse et que les choses empirent. Ou ça peut être quelque chose qu’il transporte constamment sur lui, comme une petite photo de deux garçons sur un bateau, conservée dans une poche près de son cœur, un souvenir triste de la vie à laquelle il a été arrachée.

Mais les souvenirs peuvent aussi mentir, jouer avec votre réalité, transformer votre perception du monde qui vous entoure. Ils lui ont soufflé pendant dix longues années qu’il devait haïr son frère jumeau pour quelque chose qui ne pouvait possiblement pas être une erreur, quelque chose qui avait ruiné sa vie. Ils mélangent la couleur jaune, son écriture torturée à la fin de son vieux journal, ses avertissements de « ne fais confiance à personne » inséparables de l’écorce marquée des bouleaux autour du Shack. Ils le font tressaillir à chaque fois que son frère l’appelle « Six-doigts » par accident, et rendent les cauchemars bien trop réalistes lorsqu’il se réveille brusquement au milieu de la nuit et jure qu’il peut toujours entendre un rire. Ils transforment une légère décharge d’électricité statique de la moquette sur ses pieds en quelque chose de _plus fort_ , ou une main sur son épaule lors d’un moment de vulnérabilité en quelque chose de _dangereux._ Les souvenirs enfoncent parfois leurs griffes dans sa peau, leurs ongles creusent dans sa chair et l’emportent avec eux dans les profondeurs où il hurle et se débat et suffoque à la recherche d’air jusqu’à ce qu’il soit certain que c’est tout ce qu’il lui reste, cette impression de se noyer dans tout ce qui est arrivé avant.

S’il y a bien une chose que Ford a appris, c’est que les souvenirs sont à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, une qu’il a appris à vivre avec, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

La masse frappe une fois de plus, comme de son propre accord, le claquement assourdissant interrompt brusquement ses pensées. Le panneau métallique externe à la base de la structure se bombe légèrement vers l’intérieur et il sait instantanément qu’il doit le faire tomber, qu’il doit oblitérer le pilier de soutien interne qui se tient derrière et faire tomber toute la structure.

Il lève la masse une nouvelle fois et frappe, le claquement résonne en écho alors qu’il soulève, frappe encore, soulève—

Quand lui et Stan avaient six ans, Ford se souvient que leur père les avait menacés de les donner à manger au croque-mitaine qui se cachait dans le placard s’ils n’arrêtaient pas de faire des bêtises avant d’aller dormir. Ford, avec ses connaissances de l’époque sur les horribles créatures, s’était caché sous ses couvertures, terrifié pour les trois nuits suivantes, parvenant à peine à dormir par peur du monstre qui roderait dans l’obscurité. La quatrième nuit, Stan s’était décidé à dormir dans le placard pour prouver qu’il n’y avait rien à l’intérieur et il avait pris son oreiller, tiré sa couverture derrière lui et à la grande horreur de son frère, s’était installé au milieu des vêtements et des chaussures.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Ford, trop effrayé de laisser son jumeau tout seul, avait pris son oreiller et sa couverture et l’y avait rejoint

—frappe, soulève, frappe, soulève—

Quand ils ont eu huit ans, Ford se souvient être rentré à la maison un après-midi et avoir trouvé l’image d’un horrible monstre à six doigts fourré dans son cartable. Il avait pleuré dans les bras de son frère qui l’enlaçait fermement, le papier froissé dans ses petites mains. A peu près au moment où il arrêtait de renifler, il se souvient que Stan s’était brusquement tendu contre lui, le regard planté sur quelque chose qu’il avait vu par la fenêtre, avant de fuser par la porte. Ford avait tout juste eu le temps de le regarder filer avec confusion avant d’entendre des cris à l’extérieur, et il s’était tourné pile au bon moment vers la fenêtre pour voir Stan sortir de la boutique en courant et frapper Crampelter en pleine mâchoire. Le garçon plus grand avait bondi de surprise et à l’instant où il regardait Stan, les poings serrés, Ford avait déjà descendu la moitié des escaliers pour rejoindre son frère.

Stan avait écopé d’un cocard et d’une lèvre fendue, mais il les avait arborés comme des médailles pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Ford s’en était tiré avec quelques bleus et éraflures avant que leur père ne sorte et n’interrompe la bagarre.

—frappe, soulève—

A treize ans, Ford se souvient que Stan avait arrêté de porter ses lunettes, mais pas par choix. Leur père en avait eu assez de lui acheter de nouvelles paires à chaque fois qu’il les cassait dans une bagarre, il disait que c’était un gâchis d’argent. Mais il ne savait pas qu’il s’agissait presque toujours des lunettes de Ford que Stan portait ensuite en retournant à la boutique, causant alors une distraction suffisante pour que Ford, meurtris et couvert de sang, puisse filer à l’étage pour s’arranger et cacher le plus gros des bleus avec du maquillage de leur mère. Stan endossait la responsabilité à chaque fois que c’était possible, sachant que leur père inscrirait juste Ford à davantage de leçons de boxe non voulues s’il apprenait qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas se défendre.

Ford n’avait jamais demandé à Stan de le faire, mais ce dernier n’avait jamais hésité, pas si cela lui permettait de protéger son frère de la fureur de Filbrick.

Il n’avait jamais hésité.

—frappe, soulève, frappe, soulève—

Il a été fou de croire qu’il n’avait pas besoin de Stan.

Il a réalisé la vérité à peu près au moment où la lumière bleue l’a aveuglé, l’air autour de lui bourdonnant d’électricité statique et de plus d’énergie à l’état brut qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé, trop lumineux, trop de stimuli, le grondement de l’énergie recouvre ses appels à l’aide tandis qu’il réalise qu’il est allé trop loin, qu’il s’est rapproché trop près de quelque chose dont il aurait dû réaliser la dangerosité, que c’était fini.

C’est à cet instant qu’il a réalisé qu’il était comme ces insectes dans l’arrière-cour à Glass Shard Beach, un idiot envouté par un mensonge prometteur, s’efforçant de toucher quelque chose qui le laisserait mort et oublié pour qu’un autre prenne ensuite sa place.

Il avait été si convaincu par sa beauté qu’il n’avait pas vu le mensonge juste en dessous.

Puis il avait disparu, tout ce qu’il connaissait abandonné derrière lui tandis qu’il émergeait de la lumière vers les ténèbres au-delà, un grain de poussière dans un domaine de chaos, un étranger dans le royaume de son ennemi.

Il… il ne s’était pas attendu à survivre aussi longtemps.

Il s’était attendu à ce que sa santé mentale vacillante lui file entre les doigts comme pour Fiddleford, ou il s’était attendu à ce que Bill se lasse de s’amuser avec lui et le laisse disparaitre.

_Il s’était attendu à mourir en moins d’une semaine._

_Et puis on était trente ans plus tard._

Il continue de fracasser l’intérieur, écraser les pièces électroniques et les fragments de métal sur son chemin, le portail cède sous les impacts de la masse, pièce par pièce, des éclats volent et lui écorchent les bras et les jambes. Des courbatures sourdes s’installent dans ses muscles, une fatigue issue de l’épuisement et du manque de sommeil s’insinue dans ses membres jusque dans ses os, accentuée par chaque coup de masse. Ça le brûle au plus profond de son être, enflamme lentement ses muscles depuis l’intérieur. Il s’accroche à la douleur, à l’inconfort, s’y amarre solidement et l’utilise pour frapper encore, pour serrer les dents et continuer. Ce n’est rien comparé à ce qu’il y a d’autre, grouillant sous la surface, une agonie trop à vif pour la nommer et trop douloureuse pour qu’il l’oublie. Il a vécu avec pendant trente ans, avec ce gouffre béant de trahison, de douleur et de peur, un trou qui appelle à être comblé alors même qu’il se jette dessus et apprend à en dépendre pour survivre.

Ne fais confiance à personne, et tu ne perdras personne.

Ne fais confiance à personne, et personne ne pourra te trahir.

Ne fais confiance à personne, et tu survivras.

_Ne fais confiance à personne. Il n’y a personne a qui tu peux faire confiance. La confiance c’est la trahison._

_Ne fais confiance à personne._

_Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi, Ford ?_

_Trente ans plus tard…_

Il s’arrête, la masse figée à mi-hauteur, le souffle court et la gorge sèche. Tous ses os le lancent, ses muscles brulent de fatigue, ses bras tremblent alors qu’il maintient la masse levée.

_Qu’est-il sensé faire maintenant que Bill est mort ?_

Derrière les derniers fragments et éclats de carte mère brisée, il est là, clair comme en plein jour, les lumières se réfléchissent sur sa surface métallique.

_Ford ?_

Fiddleford l’avait mis en garde des risques d’appuyer tout le poids de la structure sur un seul pilier de soutien à la base du triangle inversé. Ployant à cause d’une erreur de géométrie, u _ne seule entaille, un seul coup, et l’ensemble s’effondre._

Sa _Muse_ avait insisté sur la forme en racontant des inepties sur l’optimisation de surface dimensionnelle et l’équilibre des énergies par le biais de triangulation et de concept qui semblaient trop avancés que Ford s’était résolu à ne jamais comprendre tout à fait.

Des années après être tombé à travers le portail, il n’était pas le moins du monde surpris de constater que rien de tout ça n’était vrai.

_Ford ?_

Bill avait toujours eu un égo. C’était évident avec du recul. Trois décennies passées à apprendre tout ce qu’il y avait à connaitre sur le démon des rêves en faisait une vérité universelle.

Ça s’avéra être sa ruine au final.

Comme ce fut presque le cas pour Ford.

Il soulève une fois de plus la masse, son poids entre ses mains a quelque chose d’inquiétant, de prometteur.

_Un seul coup…_

Tous ses muscles expriment son défi.

Ses doigts se crispent sur le manche de bois.

La masse fends les airs.

Percute de plein fouet l’unique pilier de soutien.

_Ford !_

Le claquement qui résonne alors est perdu derrière le grincement qu’émet la structure, le pilier ploie en arrière presque immédiatement, cédant sous le poids du portail alors que l’ensemble craque et vacille.

L’espace d’un instant, tout semble être immobile, pendant la fraction de temps qui sépare un souffle du suivant, le portail se dresse au-dessus de lui et il contemple avec une fascination morbide la structure autrefois imposante qui commence à pencher vers l’avant. Le métal grince et se tord alors que la base s’écrase et que la masse glisse de ses mains.

Il est trop envouté par la chute portail pour remarquer les bras qui le saisissent par la taille et le tirent hors de danger. Du moins, il ne le réalise que lorsqu’il se retrouve étendu sur le sol d’un côté de la pièce, les bras de son frère encore crispés et enroulés autour de lui.

Moins d’une seconde plus tard, la pièce est remplie par la terrible cacophonie de la structure métallique qui s’écrase sur le sol terreux. C’est si bruyant, plus bruyant encore qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Le bruit le fait grincer des dents et trembler le sol sous lui à mesure que le métal mugit par la force de la chute et s’effondre sous son propre poids. Il ferme les yeux dans l’épais nuage de poussière et de terre ainsi soulevé, le sable balayé par le souffle lui fouette le visage et lui pique les narines et la gorge.

Il ressent quelque chose au-delà de la satisfaction.

Le bruit demeure encore quelques longues secondes, rebondit contre les murs de la pièce, résonne en écho contre lui-même, siffle et se distord, perdure plus longtemps que la durée de la chute. Mais il s’éteint éventuellement, laissant juste la douce pluie de poussière qui chute sur le sol, un discret bruit de fond.

Tout son corps est douloureux, ses muscles raides et lourds le brulent, son dos est plaqué au sol.

D’une façon, il se sent malgré tout infiniment léger, comme si un poids logé dans sa poitrine depuis trop longtemps avait enfin été arraché et gisait par terre à quelques mètres de là.

Stan bouge, ses bras lâchent le torse de Ford qu’il avait précédemment attrapé. Il soulève de la poussière et se déplace avec précaution en grondant quelque chose à propos de lumbago et d’idiot de frère. 

Ford ne trouve même pas la volonté de bouger, bien trop submergé par la formidable sensation de vide qui gonfle dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, et le calme qui résonne dans son crâne. Ça ne peut pas être réel, ça ne semble pas possible. Il a l’impression de flotter, suspendu dans ce pur instant de soulagement, le poids du passé est loin derrière lui, les lointains cauchemars ne sont enfin plus que des souvenirs enterrés sous la poussière tombante. Tout est parti, mort et enterré sous les coups de masse et le fracas de plaques de métal.

Pour une fois, son esprit est magnifiquement silencieux.

Il a vécu avec ce rire moqueur dans sa tête pendant trente ans et maintenant…

 _Six-doigts ? Hey, est ce que_ —

 _«_ — _ça va ? »_

La main de Stan frôle l’épaule de Ford. Ce dernier réalise alors qu’il n’a pas bougé, qu’il ne le veut pas vraiment. Il apprécie d’être simplement allongé, de se complaire dans la soudaine absence de poids dans sa poitrine, l’élancement de ses mains écorchées et les courbatures qui s’infiltrent dans tout son corps.

Il lui faut un instant pour réaliser…

_Stan l’a appelé Six-doigts._

La réflexion lui fait marquer un temps et Stan doit penser la même chose parce que la main sur son épaule se crispe presque imperceptiblement, en reconnaissance du mot prononcé.

Mais ça ne le blesse pas.

Ford constate qu’il ne trésaille même pas.

Il serre et relâche les poings, s’accroche à la piqure des ampoules et la peau de ses mains qui le tire, se laissant convaincre que tout ceci est bien réel. Que ce qu’il a fait, ce qu’il ressent, est réel. Le gout de poussière dans sa bouche et la terre sous son dos et la lumière qui filtre au travers ses paupières sont réels. Qu’il est enfin…

Il sourit, et un rire s’échappe de ses lèvres puis s’élève, libre, dans l’atmosphère figée, remplissant la pièce. Le son est léger, tout juste audible, mais il semble porter et résonner à travers le sous-sol d’une façon nouvelle, dispersant les derniers résidus de brume qui semblaient toujours flotter dans l’air. Un autre rire le suit, un peu plus confiant, plus assuré, qui s’étrangle à peine sa gorge irritée. C’est à ce moment précis qu’il sent les larmes couler sur son visage. Ce constat fait émerger une nouvelle salve de rires hors de sa poitrine, puis encore d’avantage, et plus il rit, plus les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans aucune retenue.

Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu’il s’est senti si…si…

_…si libre…_

Il pense pouvoir s’habituer à cette sensation.

Il rit toujours et entre chaque souffle, il ne peut s’empêcher de jurer que c’est la première fois en trente ans qu’il est capable de respirer.

* * *

 

Deux hommes, tous deux dans la soixantaine, sont assis sur un sol de terre battue, le dos appuyé contre les portes d’un ascenseur. L’atmosphère entre eux est détendue, la poussière est retombée depuis longtemps et n’est même plus soulevée par leurs désormais calmes respirations synchrones. Ils s’appuient confortablement l’un contre l’autre et celui avec de lourds cernes sous les yeux et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres a la tête posée sur l’épaule de l’autre, ses paupières sont closes sous le poids de la fatigue, mais il est toujours éveillé.

« Tu sais quoi, je suis presque sûr que c’était la rentrée des enfants ce matin,» dit celui dont la tête repose sur les portes de l’ascenseur, Stan, « On devrait les appeler pour savoir comment ça s’est passé, hein ? »

« Je suis certain qu’ils seraient ravis d’avoir de nos nouvelles » dit l’autre, Ford. « Mabel était tellement enthousiaste à l’idée de raconter les aventures de cet été à sa classe. Je suis sûr qu’elle va vouloir tout nous raconter. »

« Personne va croire un traitre mot de ce qu’elle raconte, » dit Stan en riant. « Elle a une imagination débordante. Ça se comprend. »

« C’est vrai, » dit Ford. « C’est dommage qu’ils n’aient pas une preuve concrète à montrer aux autres— »

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne te laisserais _pas_ envoyer un gnome aux enfants par la poste, » Stan grogne, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. « Je suis déjà en assez mauvais termes comme ça avec leur nouvelle Reine après cet accident avec la chèvre. J’vais pas aller l’énerver encore plus en kidnappant et expédiant un de ses gens en Californie. »

« Kidnapper est un peu extrême. »

« Ford, c’est exactement ce que tu suggères. »

« Non, c’est faux. Les gnomes _adorent_ le soleil, alors je t’assure qu’au moins l’ _un_ d’entre eux serait ravi de quitter cet État maussade pour aller vivre quelque part où il fait beau la majeure partie de l’année. »

« T’es déjà allé en Californie ? »

« Non, mais j’ai entendu dire que c’était superbe, » Ford marque une pause le temps de peser ses mots. « Et puis, je suis quasiment certain qu’un nouveau Shmebulock est en train de grimper les échelons. Quand l’heure viendra et que l’actuel sera banni, on lui ferait une faveur en l’expédiant. »

« C’est hors de question, frangin. Et puis leurs parents sont déjà pas enchantés à propos du cochon. J’doute qu’ils apprécieraient qu’une autre bestiole vienne fouiller dans leurs poubelles. Et en plus, tu dois te tenir éloigné de la politique des gnomes. »

« Leur culture est vraiment remarquable, Stanley. Ça serait malheureux de ne _pas_ l’étudier. »

« Et en plus de ça, ils kidnappent fréquemment des gens pour de longues périodes et ils sont basiquement une force indomptable de la nature. »

« En vérité, je me suis trompé en formulant cette hypothèse. Apparemment, Dipper et Mabel ont découvert plusieurs moyens de les battre. »

« Quoi ? Stanford Pines ? Se tromper ? » Stan dit en gloussant. « Il y a une première à tout, pas vrai ? »

« Non, pas la première fois, » répond Ford, la voix lointaine. Percevant le changement d’humeur de son frère, Stan redresse le cou et baisse le regard, son expression adoucie, les sourcils légèrement froncés par l’inquiétude, prêt à ouvrir la bouche et changer de sujet. Mais au lieu de malaise et d’inconfort, il trouve le même sourire léger, les paupières toujours confortablement closes, pas l’ombre de tension dans la posture de son frère. C’est un léger réconfort, la confirmation que ce qu’il s’est passé dans la pièce voisine, quoi que ce fût, est terminé, quoi qui ai tiré son frère ici-bas et l’a transporté dans une rage berserk, avait d’une façon été bénéfique. Pas un remède ; une unique session de colère ne serait jamais suffisante pour résoudre quarante ans de bagages émotionnels de trahison et de douleur.

Mais c’est un pas dans la bonne direction.

« Si ce truc fonctionne à nouveau un jour, ça sera un foutu miracle, » dit Stan en basculant à nouveau la tête en arrière, content de se reposer contre les portes métalliques derrière lui. Ford sourit, bien d’accord.

« Je viendrais avec toi demain pour t’aider à finir de le démonter, » dit Ford tandis que ses doigts jouent distraitement avec l’ourlet de son manteau. « Je devrais pouvoir récupérer quelques pièces détachées pour d’autres projets, peut-être même en utiliser pour équiper le Stan O’ War. »

« Là-dessus, je te laisse la barre, Ford » répond Stan avant d’analyser ses mots un instant et de souffler un éclat de rire. « Elle était pas mal celle-là. »  Ford rit pour signifier son accord et se repositionne légèrement sur l’épaule de Stan. « Plus sérieusement, frangin. Ne descend que si tu te sens capable de le faire. Je veux pas que t’essayes de faire un truc pour lequel t’es pas prêt juste parce que tu te sens mal ou pour essayer de me faciliter la vie. J’peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Je garderais ça en tête, » dit Ford, touché par le geste même s’il est étrangement formulé. « Mais je pense qu’après tout ça. Ça ira. »

«Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je… » il marque une pause, considérant ses prochaines paroles. « Je crois que ce qu’il s’est passé là-bas… je crois que ça a aidé. Beaucoup aidé en vérité. » Ford réalise enfin qu’il joue distraitement et jusqu’alors inconsciemment avec l’ourlet de son manteau, un tic nerveux qui remonte à son enfance. Maintenant, c’est plutôt quelque chose pour s’occuper les mains. « Et puis, tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire seul. »

C’est un maigre aveu, presque une constante dans leur vie désormais, une reconnaissance de ce qui les a éloignés l’un de l’autre il y a toutes ces années et une demande de pardon pour l’avoir laissé arriver. Ford sera surement toujours incapable de laisser derrière lui la culpabilité qu’il ressent pour tout ce qui est arrivé entre eux, et il n’est pas tout à fait certain de le vouloir. Il la préserve pour se souvenir de ce qu’il a failli perdre.

Stan passe un bras autour des épaules de Ford, ce dernier bouge la tête pour s’adapter à la nouvelle position et ses cheveux chatouillent le cou de Stan alors que celui-ci resserre son bras en espérant exprimer ainsi toute sa gratitude.

Ford se souvient pour la millionième fois d’à quel point il est plaisant d’être aussi proche de quelqu’un, d’à quel point cela lui a manqué d’être en compagnie de son jumeau pendant toutes ces années.

« Tu as déjà entendu le mot ‘catharsis’ ? » demande Stan. Ford laisse échapper un rire.

« Oui, Stanley. C’est un mot assez connu. »

« D’après qui ? »

« D’après tout ceux qui ont ouvert un livre une fois dans leurs vies. »

« Hé ! Sois sympa, saleté va, » dit Stan en secouant doucement l’épaule de Ford et poussant son genou avec le sien. L’espièglerie fait sourire Ford davantage. « On est pas tous allés à la fac y décrocher dix super diplômes d’intello. »

« Douze, pas dix. »

« Tu crois que je le sais pas ? » répond Stan, amusé. « Faut bien faire quelque chose pour que tu restes modeste. »

« En me faisant te reprendre sur le nombre de doctorat que j’ai ? »

« Bref, » enchaine vivement Stan. « J’étais au téléphone avec Dipper et Mabel l’autre jour et je leur disais que j’avais enfin détruit ces vieux faux papiers d’identités que j’avais gardé de… d’avant. »

« Tu l’as enfin fait ? »

« Ouais, » Stan ferme les yeux avec une certaine mélancolie. « Tu sais quoi, je pense que j’arrêtais pas de le repousser parce que j’avais peur de le regretter, comme si je jetais tout une part de ma vie, peu importe à quel point elle était malheureuse. Enfin, j’ai pas peur de l’oublier ou quoi que ce soit. Les trous de mémoire se font plutôt rare ces derniers temps. » Les lèvres de Ford se tordent momentanément en une grimace, ce qui est arrivé à Stan est encore un sujet un peu sensible. Stan continue, « C’est juste que j’imagine que j’avais ces trucs là depuis si longtemps, c’était difficile d’enfin m’en débarrasser, peu importe à quel point je haïssais de les savoir dans le fond du placard. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? » Ford hoche la tête et Stan le sens contre son épaule, le prenant comme une invitation à continuer. « Mais là, j’ai finalement décidé que j’en avais assez. J’ai sorti la boite, j’y ai mis le feu, et je pense honnêtement que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu’à ce moment. C’était… comme _libérateur_ , je crois. »

« C’était cathartique, » offre Ford.

« Ouais, c’est ce qu’a dit Dipper, » dit Stan au riant doucement au souvenir du coup de téléphone, « Le p’tit m’a énoncé la définition du mot comme un dictionnaire, un truc à propos de d’émotions refoulées ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais comment il est parfois, il divague et parle trop vite, un peu comme quand on était gamins et que tu étais emballé par un truc d’intello. » Ford donne un petit coup de coude à Stan en réponse à la moquerie, un sourire content sur ses lèvres. « Mais bon, au milieu du chaos encyclopédique qu’il m’a envoyé, j’ai compris l’idée globale et que c’était comme, » il s’arrête, cherchant le mot, « une sorte de soulagement émotionnel, j’imagine ? Un peu comme se débarrasser d’un seul coup d’un tas d’émotions accumulées, de casser l’emprise de quelque chose sur soi et enfin reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. »

Ford est silencieux le temps d’assimiler les paroles de son frère.

« Ces faux papiers étaient un souvenir d’une vie dont j’ai jamais voulu, » continue Stan, « et même si j’ai pas envie de l’oublier en entier, j’ai pas besoin d’avoir ce mémo constamment sous mon nez tous les jours, tu vois ? »

_Il n’était pas descendu là-bas depuis des semaines. Ne supportait pas de descendre et de le voir._

« Alors je les ai brulés et après coup je me suis senti tellement _mieux._ Je me suis enfin senti capable d’avancer sans cette ombre par-dessus mon épaule. Je pouvais enfin me dire que je n’étais plus cette personne et que je suis… enfin plus seul. »

Il s’écoule un instant de silence pendant lequel Ford absorbe les paroles de Stan, qu’il en considère le sens et les laisse murir dans son esprit.

Ford se souvient de comment il s’est senti après que le portail soit tombé. Ça avait été comme si les chaines qui le tiraient vers le bas depuis des années s’étaient subitement détachées, chaque coup de la masse avait petit à petit comme brisé et décroché des fragments de douleur du passé.

Après que Stan l’ai fait descendre il y a ce qui semble une éternité, il s’était jeté corps et âme dans son travail, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tout oublier pour un temps. A cause de quoi il n’avait pas dormi depuis quarante-huit heures et n’avait pas mangé depuis près de trente-six. Logiquement, il n’aurait pas dû être capable de frapper plus de quelques coups de masse avant de s’effondrer. Il le sait bien, il a également enduré bien pire et découvert ses limites à la dure.

Et pourtant, il est parvenu à abattre le portail de lui-même.

_Il fallait le faire._

Chaque choc de la masse avait été comme un petit morceau de soulagement, avait eu un gout de liberté qu’il désirait tant, lui donnant assez de force pour frapper _une fois de plus_. Encore et encore et encore.

_C’était…_

Stan reste silencieux à écouter la respiration rythmée de son frère, il sait qu’il en a besoin alors il le laisse mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Le laisse réaliser l’importance de ce qu’il a fait dans la pièce voisine, et le progrès que cela représente.

« C’est une bonne sensation, » dit finalement Ford, sa voix est légère, tout juste audible. Stan signale son accord d’un grognement.

Ils savent tout deux qu’ils ont on long chemin à parcourir avant d’être enfin entier à nouveau. Ils ont leurs problèmes, des ponts coupés à réparer et chacun des choses à travailler. Mais ils y arriveront. Petit à petit, ils apprendront à guérir et aller de l’avant. Aujourd’hui en est la preuve suffisante.

_Un pas après l’autre._

« Stan ? »

« Hm ? » fait Stan en ouvrant les yeux et regardant une nouvelle fois son frère. Ford n’a pas bougé, ses yeux sont toujours clos, ses sourcils à peine froncés et ses lèvres étirées en un léger sourire. Ce n’est plus le même qu’avant, mais Stan le connait assez bien pour savoir que Ford est juste en train de réfléchir.

« Merci, » et c’est tout ce qu’il dit. Les lèvres de Stan s’étirent doucement et il penche à nouveau la tête en arrière, il sourit vers le plafond tout en raffermissant la prise sur l’épaule de son frère.

« Quand tu veux, frangin. »

_Quand tu veux._

**Author's Note:**

> NdA :  
> Salut les gars ! Y avait longtemps ! ~~S’il vous plait me tuez pas je sais que ça fait longtemps les études ça craint.~~  
>     
> J’ai eu l’idée pour cette fanfic lorsque j’ai imaginé que Stan et Ford devraient détruire le portail une deuxième fois après Bizarrapocalypse (Fidds l’a réparé et utilisé pour le Shackatron, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas été de retour dans la cave après le passage de la vague de « répare tout » ?) Au départ il ne devait pas y avoir autant de souffrance dedans, mais comme toujours, l’histoire m’a échappé, et maintenant nous voilà avec un one-shot de 10K mots plein de souffrance et de douleur. ~~Mais au moins celui-ci se termine bien ! Hé hé~~ J’adore ces personnages, je vous jure… j’ai juste une façon étrange de le montrer…  
>    
> Je ne regrette rien.  
>    
> Mais ouais, j’ai passé _beaucoup_ de temps sur celle-ci… J’ai fini par beaucoup jouer sur les images et les symboles et les motifs récurrents tout du long, mais je n’ai _aucune_ idée d’à quel point c’est évident. Lol. Dites-moi quels éléments (si y en a) vous remarquez !  
>    
> Laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ça fait toujours ma journée de vous lire !  
>    
> Passez me voir sur [Tumblr](https://pinesbrosfalls.tumblr.com/) !  
>    
> J’ai également fait un dessin pour cette fic ! Vous pouvez le trouver [ici](https://pinesbrosfalls.tumblr.com/post/172693986286/so-after-i-posted-this-i-got-possessed-by-the) si ça vous intéresse.
> 
>  
> 
> NdT: Merci à ma bêta lectrice pour son infinie patience et son soutien plus que nécessaire pour cette traduction.  
> Et plus que tout, merci à Pinesbrosfalls de m'avoir permis de traduire sa superbe fanfiction :D


End file.
